The embodiments described herein relate generally to headsets, and more particularly, to a cleaning and disinfecting cradle for virtual reality visors.
Virtual reality (VR) visors (head mounted displays) and other headsets have the same vulnerability when used in public demonstration venues. The visors connect directly to the face of the many individuals using them, making them a conduit for contagion (via contact, sneeze, etc.), as well as just general dirt and oils being passed from person to person.
Typically, visors are cleaned between uses by a human attendant wiping the visor with an alcohol wipe, which is prone to human error. Moreover, the wipe cannot reach all the crevices and nooks within a visor, allowing accumulations and contagions to build up.
Therefore, what is need is a device for sufficiently cleaning and disinfecting headsets, such as VR visors.